Mysterious Female Outlaw
by Chibi Suri
Summary: Searching for an answer to her past and what she is, Noriko meets up with the crew of the outlaw star. But thanks to her, they are all in another ball game R


I do not own the Anime Outlaw Star; Also I do own all of these characters. (Except the original outlaw star characters. Of course they will be in this fic) so therefore THEY ARE MINE! YOU CAN'T TAKE THEM! J/k. Well enjoy this little Outlaw Star based Fanfic! ^_^  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _____  
  
Space, So strange. Filled with hope, dreams, and sometimes nightmares. Nightmares that will plague you're life forever. And then soon, they will turn into reality. And then maybe reality will feel like a dream. That is when you're insanity hits the peak. There the golden haired woman had sat in her chair, facing the window. Watching the bright white stars burn deeply into the black background. "Little fireflies" The golden haired woman had smirked happily. Remembering her child hood. The days when she pranced around in her mother's garden, chasing the fireflies.  
  
"Noriko!" An annoying voice had ringed behind the woman. That voice had belonged to the strange Ju Ju-Chan. Noriko had only turned around to see the teenager's face. She had a golden gem embedded in her forehead and also a tail. Ju Ju-Chan's bright orange hair and bright orange eyes had always made Noriko remember something about earth. But that was too long ago. She could not remember what had happened. It was too long ago. Ju Ju-Chan had interrupted Noriko's thoughts. "Ju Ju-Chan, Go do something. Something that will keep you away from me" Noriko had hissed in an annoyed voice  
  
Ju Ju-Chan just gave those doggy eyes, which never worked with Noriko. She scoffed as Ju Ju-Chan had walked off, not saying another word. Cerulean blue orbs continued to stay through the windows of space. Those eyes that held secrets. Sorrow and pain was in her eyes as well. It seemed that she always had no pupils, like only a blank stare. Which scared people. Suddenly the large black ship, called Demon, was pulled into a planet's orbit system, pulling the large ship speeding into the planet's surface. A large explosion was heard as the ships' engines were giving out.  
  
Some of the black with silver outlined cannons wore torn apart from the side of the ship. A hissing sound was heard as air was being released from the engines. Everything wrecked and yet Noriko didn't care at all. She hopped off of the ship, not recognizing the land at all. Her cerulean blue eyes make a glance towards Ju Ju-Chan who was standing on top of the ship, cursing at it. Shaking her head and chuckling at her partner's stupidity, Noriko sets off towards what it seemed to be a city. Tall buildings had stretched over the streets. Constant honking sounds had fluttered down the roads. Noriko scoffed, seeing that this city was quite noisy.  
  
She shrugged not caring about the noise, as she seemed to adjust towards it. Pushing both of her white high heel boots into the dusty surface, Noriko dashed towards the city. The lights were too bright for eyes to adjust to, She thought to herself. But in time she reminded herself, in time. She continued to dash down the streets, rudely pushing people over. Meantime she knew Ju Ju-Chan was fixing the ship. Sprinting faster, Noriko crashed into a tall red haired man. She fell flat on her back as the man fell down as well.  
  
"Hey! Watch where you are going" Noriko had yelled, rubbing her head, slightly ruffling her golden tresses by accident. The man's eyes widened as he saw the beauty that Noriko had held. Instantly he had got up to his feet, helping her up. An anime grin had played across his lips. "Hello Miss, My name is Gene Starwind. What is yours?" Noriko just scoffs once more before answering the man. "The name's Noriko." She didn't even bother to smile towards Gene; she just turned her back on him, about to dash off.  
  
Gene, at the moment felt hurt and yet whispered to himself "Mmm.Feisty woman, I like that". That famous smirk that Gene always has when he is about to come up with a bad plan or a scheme to get money, came upon his lips. Before Noriko could dash away from the skirt chaser, Gene grabbed her arm. "Wait a second, How about we just get a drink? I can tell you all about this place". Noriko shook her head, turning around to reveal her cold, dark cerulean eyes. Her eyes seemed like she died and that's when Gene jumped backwards, yelping.  
  
Noriko spoke in an odd voice, that was a bit low. Sounding like a woman "Don't you stop me from my mission". Her head had tilted to the side. Those dark eyes of hers gave Gene the chills, but Gene stood there, not budging at all. Noriko seemed to be staring deep into Gene's eyes, as if she was scanning his soul, searching his mind. Silence fell upon the two. Gene felt like to leave, but something urged him to stay in the same spot he was before. But for Noriko her mind was just a black hole, everything she remembers from her past were disappearing minute by minute.  
  
Then..Noriko fell backwards on the ground, a soft thud being heard as her back landed on the concrete. Her vision slowly becoming blurry, the honking of the cars became faint...distant...The blinding lights that decorated the energetic city was slowly fading away, and the handsome face of the young Outlaw slipped away from her eyes as she blacked out.  
  
Soft murmurs fluttered around her head as Noriko appeared to be standing in space. Her eyes were open once again, looking around the area she was in. "This seems so foreign to me" Noriko whispered, moving forwards. But everything remained still. "What is this place?" Noriko whimpered a bit, feeling the freezing cold wrapping around her slender/athletic body. "Ju Ju- Chan?" Noriko called, but only she heard her voice echoe back the name.  
  
The murmurs became louder and clearer as Noriko can only make out a few words. "Where am I?" A voice whispered as cries echoed. "Hmm?" Noriko spun around to find a small child with long golden hair that was tied up into a ponytail. The child wore a tattered dress. Those deep cerulean blue eyes of the child stared up at Noriko in a questioning way. "Where am I?" The girl asked once more. Another voice had echoed from behind Noriko. "You are in the orphanage Little Noriko" The voice sounded warm and soft.  
  
Noriko only gasped, seeing that the child standing before her was her younger form. "Orphanage? Where's my Mommy and Daddy?!" Little Noriko had screamed loudly. A man stepped forwards, shaking his head sadly. "I am sorry, You're mother and father are gone. They both died." The man saided softly, trying not to make the child cry nor go into a tantrum. Little Noriko's eyes widened widely, but then they narrowed as her lips came from a frown to a sneer. "You are lying!" The child had screamed out.  
  
The man blinked, staring at the child. But then he looked at her firmly, grabbing her shoulders. The man's hands were suddenly on fire as Little Noriko's eyes turned a bright red. The small, squeaky voice that belonged to the saddened child turned into a low evil sounding voice that shocked the man. "Demon!" The man yelled out, running out the door, screaming on his way out. Little Noriko started screaming loudly as the whole room she stood in, was now aflamed. "You all are lying!!!!" Noriko stood there watching her younger form scream and set things on fire.  
  
"No..That is not me.." Noriko whispered, tears dropping from her eyes. Suddenly all the flames, the child, the room..it all faded away from Noriko's eyes. Everything grew whiter and whiter and also brighter. Finally she had come out of unconsciousness, finding herself waking up in the young outlaw's arms. "Heh, You gave me quite a stare." Gene had chuckled a bit, smirking as Noriko was in his arms. "You get away from me!" Noriko screamed, pushing Gene away from her.  
  
She brought her caster gun out of the holster that laided at her side. She closed one eye and aimed it straight at the chest of Gene. Not wanting to harm the woman nor wanting to get shot, Gene put his hands up in surrender. Noriko had a pleasing smirk playing across her lips as she moved closer to Gene, aiming the gun at his head. The freezing cold wrapped around Noriko's body once more, and she shivered. "What the..?" Noriko glanced down to see she was striped of her clothing.  
  
Her large, matured mounds bounced slightly as she had stepped forwards towards Gene. All Gene did was drool, staring at Noriko. "You sick bastard! What did you do with my clothes?!" Noriko yelled, demanding an answer from Gene. But he was too busy staring at the naked Noriko. Gene licked his lips, trailing his eyes down towards the sweet treasure of Noriko, then looking down at her slender legs.  
  
"You look sweet" Gene chuckled a bit, not answering Noriko's answer. A small blond child walked through the door, looking down at a small case. "Gene, We need some more # 4's and also # 6's. Oh and let's not forget the las-" The blond child stopped short of his sentence, seeing the naked woman infront of him. His face buried into her stomach, just above her treasure. Noriko simply froze in place, her eyes widened like saucers.  
  
Gene could see the anger rising in Noriko and so did Jim. "Um..Miss Noriko..." Gene asked quietly. But before he could say sorry, Noriko spun around on one of her bare foot, bringing her other bare foot flying straight across the cheek of Gene. Sadly, Gene wasn't fast enough to dodge the kick, so he was sent flying straight out of the window of the rented hotel room.  
  
"Gene?!" Jim called out loudly. Looking down, Jim saw Gene ontop of bush, his eyes closed. "Gene?" Jim called out again, and Gene just sturred, saying "Ow!". The golden haired woman just turned her back on Jim, picking up her trenchcoat, black jeans and red tanktop. Then putting them all on. "Tch...Sick freaks" Noriko scoffed, walking out of the hotel room.  
  
She walked down the halls of the hotel, trying to find the door to exit. Finally finding the door after a few seconds of walking, the young woman ran outside, her trenchcoat fluttering around. But, she didn't notice she was on the roof. Running faster, Noriko tripped over a bar that laided ontop of the hotel's roof. She had flew right into the tiles of the floor. "Ow.." She said, looking up at the sky. Seeing only glass covering it. "A protected planet.." She muttered softly.  
  
Before she could get up, she felt excessive weight ontop of her. "What the fuck?!" Noriko screamed, seeing there was this strange man ontop of her. The man had these robotic wings sticking out of his back. His fingers were replaced with long metallic claws. His eyes were covered by a red visor. The man grinned evilly at Noriko, making her quiver underneath him. When he had grinned sharp fangs were seen. "Mmm..New meat" The man jumped off of Noriko, giving her a chance to jump up to her feet.  
  
Unexpected, Noriko dashed right away from the strange man, instead of staying there in place, frozen. "Hmm..This is no ordinary woman" The man chuckled, flying right after her. Screams came from the roof, making Gene snap out of his slightly unconscious state. "That's Noriko" Gene had yelled, standing up from the bushes he had fell in. His back was aching with great pain. But for now he would ignore it. Jim tossed down some blankets to pull Gene back up through the window. Then both of them sets out for the roof.  
  
"W-who are you?" Noriko kept a straight composure, but she was trembling all over. Her eyes were filled with fear, instead of their lifeless look. "Oh, My name is Damion" The man bowed respectfully infront of Noriko. "Now, I must do my business" Before Noriko's eyes the man had disappeared. Cerulean blue eyes scans the area quickly, trying to find Damion. A slight breeze had passed by Noriko's body, making her trenchcoat flutter to the side.  
  
There, behind Noriko stood Damion. His hands slowly caressing her body, making her shiver. Damion shoved both of his hands into the back of Noriko, making her stumble forwards. Having skills of great balance, Noriko managed to land on four's with ease. That was Damion's intention. Using his long metallic claws, he slashed off Noriko's clothing, leaving her naked and with no cuts. Smirking evilly, He slowly took out his member, pushing it into the opening of Noriko's ass.  
  
She gave a slight whimper as Damion had pushed her into the ground, taking both of her hands and placing it on her back, restraining her from fighting back. "Mmm...You're a bit tight. I love that" He chuckled, pushing his staff deeply into the hole of Noriko, making her cry out. Finding a spot that causes great pain, Damion started to pump his member in and out of Noriko. Some blood trickled down the side of Noriko's hole. He was causing massive pain to her, making her scream out loud.  
  
Gene had reached the roof after running up many flights of stairs. Where Noriko only took the elevator. Jim saw the horrible sight on the roof. A tall metallic covered man was pumping into her, making her bleed. "Ah! Stop it!! Please!" Noriko pleaded, tears falling from her eyes as her mounds had moved forwards and backwards as Damion dug his member into her.  
  
Gene, not able to stand the sight anymore, had withdraw his caster gun from his side. Loading the caster gun with a number 7, Gene fired the caster shell straight at the back of the Damion. But Damion was too busy whimpering with pleasure, loving the sounds of the tortured screams of the golden-haired goddess. The caster shell smashed into the back of Damion, sending him flying off the roof. As for Noriko she laided there naked and bleeding.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _____  
  
Well that's the end of Chapter 1...Not much of a cliff hanger eh? Well...Ever thought about what happened to Damion, eh? EH?! Sorry...Err...um...The next chapter will come soon. Just let me think for a while. I won't let you down! And yes..not too..actiony..I'll make it more detailed and more action. And a little bit more...Saucy - Wink, Wink - Well See ya!!! 


End file.
